A Bride's Story Wikia:Manual of Style
This is the Manual of Style for the A Bride's Story Wiki. This page is meant to explain what we look for in regards to content. We strive for articles that are concise, easy to read, and are of high quality. The points below are here to guide users while editing any given article. If you have any questions or comments about anything on this page, do not hesitate to contact one of our administrators. Canon Canon is a term relating to any official material. This means anything from the manga or Kaoru Mori, the creator, is considered factual. Anything outside of either of the sources given is considered non-canon and is therefore not allowed on any articles. Names The only acceptable source for English translations of any given chapter/character/place/etc. is Yen Press, as they currently hold the license to translate and release A Bride's Story for US distribution. Fan translations can be used if there is a name that has yet to appear in the official English release. Once the name shows up in the official release, the article needs to be renamed using Yen Press's spelling. Alternative spellings can be made into redirects. Writing Perspective Any page describing fictional events, characters, etc. within the world of A Bride's Story should be written as if they actually happened in the real world. This point can be broken if there is not a simple work around, but in general, phrases such as "in Chapter 8" shouldn't be used. Articles about living people are excluded from this rule. Formality Contractions such as "it's", "he's", "didn't", etc. should be excluded from sentences. Use their full forms instead (i.e. "it is", "he is", "did not", etc.). * "Its" is the possessive for "it" and can be used. Neutrality All pages must be written from a neutral point of view. Any personal opinions can be expressed through user blogs or the feature. American English or British English Both forms of English are allowed on this wiki as along as they are constant within an article. ;For Example :The colour of her hair was blonde while the colour of her eyes was brown. ::or :The color of her hair was blonde while the color of her eyes was brown. ::not :The colour of her hair was blonde while the color of her eyes was brown. However, British terms/phrases/etc. are not allowed. Level of Detail * Chapters: Events should be summarized; there should not be any delving into specifics or any minute descriptions. Conversations should not be transcribed; a simple mention of the topic should suffice. **This rule can be broken if summarizing the conversation is unavoidable or if what is being said is very important in some way. *'Characters:' Events including the character should be summarized as if they are the only one experiencing them. The only time another character can be mentioned is if there is an interaction. This should also be related quickly. Presentation *Paragraphs should be short and to the point, preferably no longer than ten (10) to fifteen (15) sentences. *Images can be placed within sections, but should be spaced out evenly and be unobtrusive. See Images for more details. *References are required and encouraged. See References for more details. *Mentioning a character's death at the beginning of their article is unnecessary. The infobox and tense used throughout the article is more than enough to prove their status. Wikitext *Simple wikitext such as apostrophes, brackets, etc. is allowed. Span, div, style, etc. isn't allowed. *Links to other wiki pages should use their full name and not a redirect. For example, Chapter 6 is the correct format, not Chapter 6. Images : Main article: Image policy * Images can be used within articles to add visuals. * Left to right image placement is preferred, but right to left is also allowed. * Images should be reasonably sized, i.e. they cannot be too large or too small. 200px is the standard. * Individual panels/frames from the manga are the standard. Full pages are generally prohibited, but can be allowed under certain circumstances. References : See also: Help:Cite * References should be placed after all punctuation, except the em dash (—). * References should be from the manga. Third party sources (such as official websites) are allowed, but need to be linked to. * Appearances do not need references. This page is currently under construction. Category:Wiki Category:Policies